SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package
SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package '''(aka ''Union Flag Orbital Package'', ''Orbit Flag''') is a variant of the SVMS-01 Union Flag featured in ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Union Flag Orbit Package, also known as "Orbit Flag", is a SVMS-01 Union Flag that is reconfigured with space-use option parts.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives Second Season' BookGundam 00V Official Site Mechanic Page – SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book Notably, the flight units of the regular Union Flag are replaced with space-use thrusters.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book Although more advanced than the ageing VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package, the Orbit Flag failed to replace the older machine for a number of reasons, including the introduction of GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits. While there are fewer Orbit Flags than the Union Realdo Orbit Packages, the anti-Federation organization, Katharon, managed to acquire several units when mobile suit pilots dissatisfied with the Earth Sphere Federation's actions defected with various old mobile suits.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website – VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package Katharon Color Profile'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book Katharon's Orbit Flags were painted in the organization's custom color to differentiate them from Union/Earth Sphere Federation Army's units, but their basic performances remain unchanged. Armaments ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated rounds. It appears similar to the linear rifle used by the regular SVMS-01 Union Flag, but has a larger removable pack at the weapon's rear that contains the battery unit and magazine. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the forearm, it is a rod-shaped defensive armament. It uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field upon contact with the projectile to reduce the impact. The defense rod may break if hit by an attack on its front side. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :Presumably the same knife-like melee weapon as used by the regular SVMS-01 Union Flag, it has a blade made of super-hard carbon that flips out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency for high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can be utilized as a plasma sword. The plasma sword's length varies according to its output, and it can last for 3 minutes at full power. Stored in the forearms when not in use. History The Orbit Flag is a space variant of the SVMS-01 Union Flag introduced by the Union in AD 2307 and deployed in missions such as guarding the Union's Orbital Elevator. While it was intended to replace the ageing VMS-15OP Union Realdo Orbit Package, this did not come to fruition for a number of reasons, including the introduction of GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits. Following the collapse of the Celestial Being after its defeat by the United Nation Forces in AD 2308, a team of six Orbit Flags was sent to investigate and take over one of the Celestial Being's secret supply bases. However, they and their Virginia-class space carrier were destroyed by Fereshte's GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F that was piloted by Fon Spaak. Following the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation and its subsequent actions, some dissatisfied Union mobile suit pilots defected to the anti-Federation organization, Katharon, and brought along their machines. In AD 2312, Katharon deployed these Orbit Flags as part of their mobile suit forces during the assault on the first Memento Mori. Later, they were also seen when Katharon aided the reborn Celestial Being in the latter's final battle with the A-Laws as well as against the Innovators' Gaga Forces. The Orbit Flag was one of the many machines deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army in AD 2314 during the conflict with the alien life forms known as the ELS. Variants ;*SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type Gallery Notes & Trivia References External links *SVMS-01OP Union Flag Orbit Package on MAHQ.net